Un tour de Dieu? Haha
by Mili-senpai
Summary: Un amour impossible, non réciproque? Vous me direz sans doute "Encore un?" Oui. Mais une petite chose pourrait très bien tout changer. Encore plus si "elle" vient de Dieu. Un Yullen, mon premier, contenant du viol, du lemon, une pointe d'humour quand il le faut, et surtout quelque chose qui ne respecte pas la science. OOC. Enfin, allez voir !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Romance, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous qui voyez !) **LEMON ! **Viol, angst toussa toussa... xD

**Disclaimer :** C'est pas à moooooiiiii ! :D Mais les persos sont OOC. Soit, un Kanda pas si sainte nitouche que ça, un Allen un peu perdu et naif, et les autres ... bah vous verrez ! :)

**Rating: M**, pour cause de lemon, viol (pas beaucoup) et du language grossier de la par de nos personnages préférés xD

**Résumé :** Un amour impossible, non réciproque? Vous me direz sans doute "Encore un?" Oui. Mais une petite chose pourrait très bien tout changer. Encore plus si "elle" vient de Dieu. Un Yullen, mon premier, contenant du viol, du lemon, une pointe d'humour quand il le faut, et surtout quelque chose qui ne respecte pas la science. Résumé très nul, j'aime pas faire des résumés TT-TT

**ALORS !**

Ouais, ouais. Je me lance dans le -man... *hum*... Vous n'imaginez pas la douleur de la séparartion avec mes amours de ma vie ! C'était affreux ! Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais mes chers bébés d'amour ! TTwTT (Note: Sasuke et Naruto pour ceux qui savent pas é_é)

Ouais, alors le résumé... Parlons en du résumé ! Il est nul hein? :D J'ai jamais été fortiche en résumé. M'enfin, chacun ses défauts. **VIOL** ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! ^^

Passons. Je dis merci à Shaina et Chu ! Pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce manga ! Franchement merci beaucoup les filles ! Bon, je vais pas vous dire qui c'est mon couple préféré dedans... Nan? Vous êtes pas intelligent ma parole ! 0_0 Kanda et moyashi voyons ! Haha, ils sont si mignons :3 Boooooon. Je vais pas vous saouler plus longtemps ! Gooo bande bouseux !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Un tour de Dieu ? Haha.**

Kanda s'affala sur son lit froid, épuisé. Cela faisait maintenant 3 heures qu'il était rentré à la Congrégation avec Marie et Chao Jî et après avoir fait son rapport à Komui il s'était précipité dans sa chambre. Cette mission l'avait complètement exténué. Une ville envahie d'akuma, et dès que les monstres furent détruits, d'autre étaient arrivés en renfort. Conclusion, ils mirent plus de 3 jours à finir cette stupide mission, rentrant blessés et demandeurs de beaucoup de repos… Enfin. Pas pour tous.

Kanda s'agitait dans son lit. Il devait obligatoirement faire quelque chose. Passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un était son passe-temps favori ! Deux façons s'ouvraient à lui : la première, trucider quelques personnes au hasard ! Le combat était un excellent moyen de se défouler ! Et il y avait la deuxième option, plus délicate…

Le sexe…

Et ce soir, Kanda avait une incontrôlable envie de sexe.

Il se retourna une énième fois dans son lit. Il était plus que frustré, l'envie grandissait mais pour lui, il était hors de question de se soulager seul. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 6 mois qu'il n'avait pas couché et le faire seul était bien différent que de le faire avec quelqu'un ! Il se mit sur le dos et regarda son plafond pendant de longues minutes.

« Tch… » Siffla-t-il. Il se leva brusquement, prit un gilet en laine et sortit de sa chambre, voulant s'occuper l'esprit.

Les couloirs de la Congrégation étaient déserts, heureusement pour lui… _« Je sauterai sur le premier venu… » _Pensa-t-il. Kanda errait sans réfléchir, il pensait à autre chose… Il releva la tête en entendant des ronflements. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait atterri devant la chambre de Lavi… Il regarda la porte pendant un temps indéfini et une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit. « _Lavi est plutôt bien foutu…_ » …

….

QUOI ?! _Mais à quoi je pense !? _Il secoua brusquement sa tête dans tous les sens, voulant écarter cette pensée de sa tête ! Coucher avec le Bookman ?! Jamais de la vie ! Il respira profondément et s'éloigna de la chambre quand une petite voix ensommeillée chuchota son nom.

« Kanda ? … »

Ce dernier se crispa aussitôt. Merde… Il baissa la tête et attendit.

« -Kanda je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré de mission. Pourquoi es-tu hors de ta chambre ? Tu dois être fatigué, non ? » Kanda trembla, cette voix le faisait frissonner. Il se retourna lentement et regarda droit dans les yeux celui qui l'avait interpellé.

« -Je peux te poser la même question, Allen. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ton lit ?

- Tim était parti, je suis allé le chercher et je-… Je suis tombé sur toi.

-…Tch ! » Kanda fit une grimace et lui tourna les talons. Allen leva un sourcil, surpris et se dirigea vers le brun.

« Eh ! Ta chambre c'est pas par-là !

- J't'ai rien demandé moyashi, dégage ! » Grogna-t-il. Il savait que si la pousse de soja restait encore quelques secondes il allait craquer. Mais malheureusement, Allen l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena devant lui.

« - Tu viens de rentrer de mission, tu dois te reposer ! A par si tu veux crever de fatigue ça nous arrangerais tous ! » Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes et Kanda craqua. Il l'agrippa par l'avant-bras et le traina jusqu'à sa chambre. Allen se débattit mais la poigne du brun lui faisait mal. Kanda ouvrit brutalement la porte de sa chambre et poussa l'albinos à l'intérieur.

« - Oi ! Kanda ! Qu'est-ce que tu-…WOUA ! » Kanda venait de le pousser sur le lit et le bloqua son genoux sur son torse.

« -Gnn… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!

- Tu m'as énervé moyashi. Et je suis pire que frustrer… Depuis pas mal de temps… » Souffla-t-il en se penchant sur l'albinos, qui se crispa immédiatement, rougissant. Les lèvres de Kanda étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud. Il était essoufflé, et un peu… Impatient ?

« Aaah ! » Allen venait de gémir en sentant la main de Kanda sur son entre-jambe. Il écarquilla les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?!

«- Kan- Kanda merde !

- Tais-toi moyashi. » Siffla l'autre. Il défie le bouton et la braguette de son pantalon et le retira brusquement, ce qui fit gémir encore une fois Allen. Le brun arracha les boutons de sa chemise et regarda quelques secondes la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Un Allen vulnérable et faible, à sa merci. Il ricana, enfin il pourra se détendre, se lâcher, sentir ce plaisir si immense. L'albinos tremblait sous lui, effrayé. _Je veux pas… Pas comme ça… _Le brun défie son propre pantalon puis enleva son caleçon et celui d'Allen qui trembla en sentant ses mains sur son corps nu. _Non… Je veux pas s'il vous plait… quelqu'un !_ Il sanglotait maintenant en sentant cette main sur son sexe qui exerçait des mouvements mécaniques, bâclés et pressés. Kanda lui, était perdu dans son excitation, il voulait entrer en lui, le sentir se tordre sous lui, grâce à lui. Il apporta deux doigts à sa bouche et les lécha goulument tout en caressant leurs deux sexes, serrés dans sa main. Allen gémissait et sanglotait… Il sanglotait car ce qui allait suivre n'allait surement pas être « bon » ou « bien » pour lui. Mais il gémissait car c'était _sa main_ qui le caressait, c'était _lui_ qui le touchait. _Lui seul…_ Entre plaisir et souffrance, joie et tristesse, Allen hésitait. Sa première fois allait sans doute être faite par celui qu'il _aimait, _mais elle sera faite sans tendresse, sans douceur. Ça sera quelque chose de bestial, il le savait. Il allait souffrir mais c'était _lui_ et pas un autre… Alors il abandonna, toujours en pleurant mais il se laissait faire. Kanda se régala de ces pleurs sous lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'exorciste dans un tel état de soumission et ça l'excitait encore plus. Il amena ses doigts humides entre les cuisses de l'albinos et sans prévenir il le pénétra de ses deux doigts.

« - AAAaaah ! Ggnh… hh… Kanda… » Il avait mal. Il sentait ces deux intrus en lui et c'était extrêmement désagréable. Mais lentement il leva son bras et posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun et la caressa timidement. Kanda le fixa surpris par ce geste, mais il ne s'en soucia pas longtemps en faisant mouvoir ses doigts en lui, le préparant à l'arrache, pressé, il écartait ses chairs puis fit entrer un troisième à l'intérieur de lui. Allen hurlait maintenant de douleur. Il avait subi les souffrances des blessures au combat, mais celle-ci était bien pire. Comment ne pas être détruit, être submergé par cette douleur lorsque celui qu'on aime nous fait du mal ? C'est à lors qu'il se sentit soulevé, porté par deux bras puis collé sur un torse chaud.

« -Hh… Kan-…. Kanda ?

- Je ne suis pas un sans cœur, moyashi… » Allen écarquilla les yeux et esquissa un petit sourire timide. Kanda le serrait dans ses bras, cela lui suffisait. Il passa ses propres bras dans le dos du brun et sentit deux mains se poser sur ses fesses. Kanda l'amena encore plus près et le fit s'assoir sur lui, pour le pénétrer d'une lenteur extrême. Allen balança sa tête en arrière et ouvrit en grand la bouche, cherchant de l'air. _Il _entrait en lui. _Il _le touchait, lui et uniquement lui. Il gémit en sentant le brun se retirer pour revenir un peu plus brusquement. Il se cambra alors en avant et enfoui sa tête dans le cou qui s'offrait à lui. Il gémissait en continu, murmurant _son _prénom entre deux souffles. Et il _l'_entendait gémir, lui aussi. Kanda gémissait, discrètement mais il l'entendait. Alors inconsciemment, Allen chercha _ses _lèvres. Ils étaient en train de faire l'amour, ils le faisaient mais ils ne s'étaient pas encore embrasser, et par le jeune exorciste, c'était important. Il trouva ses bouts de chairs roses, et timidement déposa ses lèvres dessus. Son premier baiser, sa première fois, Kanda les avaient pris, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, comme si c'était le premier et le dernier baiser qu'ils échangeraient. Kanda se recula un peu surpris, mais voyant que c'était la seule façon pour que l'albinos se détende il répondit en lui caressant doucement le dos, se perdant aussi dans cette sensation de bulle. Une bulle où seul lui et Allen existaient.

« Mmh… Kandaaaa…. »

Ce dernier sépara ses lèvres de celle de l'albinos et entama de lent vas et viens. Allen l'observais, essayant ainsi d'oublier cette douleur mais elle restait là. Soudain il se fit allonger sur le lit et se retrouva les jambes écartées, Kanda entre, le pénétrant brusquement, par des coups de bassins rapides et désordonnés.

« Kanda…. Tu-…me fais maaaAAAl…hh »

Le brun ralentit un peu, mais perdu dans son excitation, il ne tena pas longtemps.

L'albinos pleurait, hurlait. La douleur était insupportable. Il fixait avec ses larmes brouillant sa vue, l'homme qu'il aimait se déhancher en lui, pour atteindre son apogée. Et c'est dans un long gémissement, grave et rauque que Kanda éjacula. Allen pleurait toujours, et sentant le liquide chaud se répandre en lui, ses larmes augmentèrent. Il toussait, gémissait. Le brun exécuta quelques derniers coups de bassins puis se retira de lui. Aussitôt, l'albinos se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en position fœtal et ne bougea plus. Il était secoué de spasmes violents et son souffle était coupé. Il entendait Kanda souffler de bonheur. Allen sentit que le brun se penchait vers lui et sentit une paume de main carresser sa joue. Il frissonna. Le matelas bougea, signe que Kanda quittait le lit, l'albinos l'entendit enfiler quelques vêtements et se diriger vers la porte pour sortir, le laissant seul.

Kanda. Celui qu'il aimait, venait de lui faire l'amour. Sa première fois. Et il partait la chose faite ?

« Je suis con… Merde… Merde ! » S'étrangla-t-il. Il le savait, le seul qui avait des sentiments c'était lui. Kanda ne lui avait pas fait l'amour parce qu'il éprouvait des… émotions pour lui. Il voulait juste prendre son pied. Ça pouvait très bien être lui, ou un autre… _Voilà pourquoi il s'était arrêté devant la chambre de Lavi… Il voulait-… avec lui…_

Il émit un autre gémissement. Kanda l'avait utilisé. Il s'était servi de lui alors que lui… il l'aimait… Il l'aimait vraiment.

_Je t'aime…_

ooOOoo

Les faibles rayons du soleil passèrent difficilement à travers les rideaux, mais ils réussirent à tirer une tête aux cheveux blancs de la couette. Allen ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda le plafond.

Avait-il rêvé ? Avait-il vraiment rencontré Kanda hier ?

Il essaya de se lever mais une douleur cuisante se réveilla au niveau de ses hanches et de ses reins. Il enfouit tête la première dans l'oreiller et grogna de douleur. _Mauvaise réponse…_

Et tous les souvenirs de cette nuit lui revinrent en esprit. _Ses mains _sur lui. _Ses lèvres, ses baisers. _Cette atroce sensation en le sentant entrer en lui. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Il ne le savait plus lui-même. Il se redressa encore une fois, grimaçant de douleur et sortit du lit, nu. Il regarda l'heure 10:23…. A coup sûr, il allait se faire engueuler par Jeryy pour avoir zapper le petit déjeuner qui se termine à 9:30. Il s'habilla distraitement et sortit. Il longea les couloirs avec une lenteur extrême, ses reins le faisant souffrir et se fut, en 5 minutes, épuisé qu'il entra dans le réfectoire. Dès qu'il passa la porte une chose non identifiable se jeta sur lui en hurlant.

« Alleeeeen ! On a tous cru que tu étais mort ! T'as quand même zappé le petit déjeuné ! T'es pas malade !?

- Lavi… Lâche-moi …

- Oh en plus t'es de mauvaise humeur ! C'est pas cool dès le matin ça, pou pousse de soja !

- Arrête et laisse-moi bouffer, imbécile ! » Pouffa l'albinos, amusé. Lavi sourit également en voyant son camarade rire. Allen n'était vraiment pas marrant de mauvaise humeur !

« -Eh ! Jeryy ! Une tournée pour monsieur ! Tu veux quoi ?

- Euh… Du chocolat chaud, des œufs brouillés, des tartines avec du Nutella dessus, et aussi du beurre, et du caramel ! Du jambon, des tartes, du bacon, des pancakes, des gaufres, des donuts, du beurre de cacahouète sur les tartines et tout et tout ! Enfin le truc habituel quoi !

-Euh … Ouais ! C'est partit Jeryy ! »

Et le tout près, Allen commença comme à son habitude d'engloutir kilos sur kilos. Les autres le regardaient s'empiffrer, toujours un peu surpris mais amusés.

Allen allait commencer une tarte de quiche lorraine énorme quand il hoqueta et se plia sur lui-même. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et eu un haut le cœur. Lavi se précipita vers lui.

« -Eh, ça va ? T'étouffe pas ! Tu manges toujours trop vite !

- N-non… C'est pas ça… Je... J'ai la tête qui tourne…

- Ok, arrête de manger. Et respire hein. » Allen rigola à cette remarque et certifia qu'il allait mieux, c'était juste passager. L'albinos observa le réfectoire et se rendit compte d'une chose.

« -… L'équipe de Kanda n'est pas là ?

-Mmh ? Non. Ils sont partis tôt ce matin. Une nouvelle mission.

-Ah… » Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il n'allait pas le revoir. Il souffla longuement et entama une discussion avec Lavi et Lenalee. Les minutes passèrent quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer un homme de grande taille, en smoking, les cheveux noirs, longs et bouclés.

« -Walker ! Moi qui croyais que tu étais mort ! Je me suis donc trompé ! C'est bien dommage !

- Oui, moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir Tyki. » Ce fameux Tyki émis un rire léger et vint s'assoir en face d'eux, adressant un sourire ravageur à Lavi qui évita soigneusement son regard. Allen l'observa en train de discuter avec Lenalee. Tyki appartenait au clan des Noé, mais suite à de nombreuses… « Prises de têtes » il s'était allié à la congrégation, mais tout le monde était persuadé que c'était plutôt pour Lavi qu'il était venu.

« Alors Walker ! Pourquoi tant de retard ?

-…

- Mmh ?

- T'as pas à le savoir.

- Oh. C'est pourtant étrange, ce matin tu n'étais pas dans ton lit. Nous t'avons, enfin moi personnellement non, mais nous t'avons cherché partout ! Ou était tu Walker ?

- Je viens de te dire que tu n'as pas à le savoir.

- Pourquoi ? Tu étais avec quelqu'un ?

- Tyki, lâche le…, souffla Lavi, blasé.

- Non, non ! Alors ?

- J'étais avec personne !

-Mensonge ! Haha, ça se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure. Allez, avec qui as-tu passé la nuit ? » Re demanda le Noé. Allen se leva d'un bond et hurla.

« -J'ETAIS AVEC PERSONNE, MERDE ! ARRETE DE ME FAIRE CHIER !

- Eh oh, du calme poussin. Je veux juste tenter une discussion civili-…

- J'N'EN AI RIEN À BATTRE DE TA DISCUSSION ! MAINTENANT LACHE MOI !

- Oh mon pote, calme-toi. » Lança Lavi, inquiet. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Allen mais celui-ci se retourna brusquement et par une force invisible, le rouquin fut projeté sur le mur.

« -Putain, Lavi ! –Hurla Tyki- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu !? » Cria-t-il en direction de l'albinos qui regardait, ébahi, son ami à terre.

« -Je-…. Je sais pas…

- Me cherche pas, crétin ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

- Tyki calme-toi ! Ajouta Lenalee, commençant à avoir peur.

- Oh que non ! REPOND MERDE ! » Rugit-il en agrippant le col de la chemise de l'albinos qui hurla à son tour.

« - JE TE DIS QUE J'EN SAIS RIEN !

- ARRETE DE VOULOIR TE JUSTIFI-… » Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une force invisible explosa du corps d'Allen et tous personnes dans la pièce furent projetés, les murs se fissurèrent, les vitres éclatèrent. Puis tout redescendit, Allen se recroquevilla sur lui-même, à genoux, les yeux grands ouverts. Et il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, épuisé.

ooOOoo

Il se réveilla dans un endroit éclairé, et …très blanc. Il cligna des yeux et observa autour de lui. C'était une chambre sobre, très peu décorée et qui avait un sous air… d'Hôpital ? Il essaya de se lever mais sentit des liens qui retenaient ses mains et ses pieds. Il se débattit mais abandonna vite, exténué.

… Il était attaché à un lit d'infirmerie, ne pouvant pas bouger d'un poil.

_Mais où suis-je ?!_

* * *

Héhé ! Hoho ! Haha ! Huhu ! Hihaaargh... *meurt*

ALORS? 0_0

Hein hein? Vous en pensez qwaaaaa? xO

Bon, le viol a été dur à écrire, ouais. Mais étant une psychopathe, j'aime bien faire souffrir les personnages. x) Allen est pas trop chou? Un peu débile aussi. Aimer un mec qui s'en fout de vous et en plus prend son pied avec votre cul, _sérieux_, je l'aurai déjà oublié. Mais bon. C'est l'autre con là !

Kyaaa ! Mon premier lemon posté ! (Je précise le "posté" xD) Le stresse que j'avais. Et je l'ai toujours 0_0 J'ai peur de vos réactions... Est-ce que ça vous a choqué? ai-je mis assez de détails? Ou pas assez? Avez vous tout compris? xD Naaan sérieux dite moi si il est biiiien TT-TT

Que pensez vous des personnages? J'ai peur d'avoir fait un Allen trop agressif à la fin... Et un Lavi un peu trop... Gamin? Nan?... Et Tyki olalala Tyki ! J'ai du mal à le cerner en fait lui x) Haha, pourquoi le Noé est à la congrégation? ... Besoin d'auteur ! sans lui c'est foutu après ! Donc voila !

*Tin tintin ! Tintin !* Pourquoi cet accident me demanderiez vous ?! (ah non? Oh les bouseux !) Eh baaaah ... euh... là c'est du secret d'auteur moooouuuais xD

Bon, bon, merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de "Un tour de Dieu? Haha" Oui, premier chapitre car j'ai réservé environ 6 ou 7 chapitres pour cette histoire. Je vous laisse à vos claviers ! Pourquoi? Bah pour laisser une review pardi ! ... Nan? ah... Vilains 0_0

Allez. _Reviews! :P_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Romance, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous qui voyez !) **LEMON ! **Viol, angst toussa toussa... xD

**Disclaimer :** C'est pas à moooooiiiii ! :D Mais les persos sont OOC. Soit, un Kanda pas si sainte nitouche que ça, un Allen un peu perdu et naif, et les autres ... bah vous verrez ! :)

**Rating: M**, pour cause de lemon, viol (pas beaucoup) et du language grossier de la par de nos personnages préférés xD

**Résumé :** Un amour impossible, non réciproque? Vous me direz sans doute "Encore un?" Oui. Mais une petite chose pourrait très bien tout changer. Encore plus si "elle" vient de Dieu. Un Yullen, mon premier, contenant du viol, du lemon, une pointe d'humour quand il le faut, et surtout quelque chose qui ne respecte pas la science. Résumé très nul, j'aime pas faire des résumés TT-TT

**Ce chapitre n'a rien de violent, ni sexuel ! Stop ! Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

**UN TOUR DE DIEU ? HAHA.**

… Il était attaché à un lit d'infirmerie, ne pouvant pas bouger d'un poil.

_Mais où suis-je ?!_

Il gesticula dans tous les sens, sans résultat. Il était épuisé. Il souffla d'exaspération et abandonna. Quelqu'un allait bien venir le voir un moment ou un autre. Il attendit. Des secondes. Des minutes. Des heures même. Il regarda l'horloge et vu qu'il s'était écoulé 1:30 ! …

« J'ORDONNE QU'ON M'EXPLIQUE CE QUE JE FOUS ICI ?! » Hurla-t-il. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas et quelqu'un ouvrit la porte à la volée !

« Komui !

- Allen ! Tu es réveillé, tu aurais pu nous prévenir !

- Non mais je rêve ! Ça fait une heure que je m'agite dans ce lit et-… Explique moi plutôt ce que je fous là !

-Euh…

-Komui ! Il est réveillé ?! Allen ?! » Hurla une voix. L'albinos tourna son regard vers la porte et vu entrer Lavi, essoufflé.

« -Lavi ! Tu-… Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! Je-…

-Ça va, c'était rien !

- Hn. Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Euh… Bah on sait pas trop non plus…

-…Quoi ?

-T'énerves pas hein ! Tu as juste explosé le réfectoire et l'aile sud mais y a pas de blesser ! Tout le monde va bien !

-Et pourquoi je suis attaché moi ?

- Pour éviter que tu explose une autre partie de la congrégation, s'exclama Komui. C'est l'évidence même !

- Mais j'ai rien fais ! C'est pas moi !

- Euh pourtant tu étais au centre et tu n'as rien eu… Ajouta Lavi, perplexe.

- Mais-… arrêtez vos conneries, j'y suis pour rien ! Relâchez-moi !

-Voilà le petit problème… Chuchota Komui, embêté. Il fit un signe de tête à Lavi et celui avala sa salive en s'approchant d'Allen. A moins d'un mètre de lui, il tendit la main et avança quand soudain un « Pom » sourd retentit et Lavi sursauta et s'écarta en se tenant la main.

« Aie aie ! Ouille ça bruuuuule ! Woooaaaa ! » Gémit-il en soufflant sur sa main. Komui soupira et prit la parole.

« -On ne peut pas t'approcher à moins d'un mètre. J'ai dus utiliser un Komulin pour t'apporter ici.

-…Co-… QUOI ?!

- Ne nous pose pas de question, nous n'en savons rien. C'est peut-être dut à ton Innocence.

-…

- On te relâchera. Ça ne doit pas être bien grave. Mais tu seras surveillé pendant un temps, vu que je ne peux pas t'examiner

- Très bien… » Souffla Allen. Voilà que son Innocence partait en vrille. Il regarda son bras gauche et soupira… _Je suis fatigué…_

Komui discuta quelque temps avec Lavi, Bookman et Lenalee qui étaient arrivés. Allen lui avait fermé les yeux et méditait. Il entendit alors Bookman et Komui partir, un silence s'installa entre les 3 jeunes gens.

« -…. Je n'ai vraiment blessé personne ? Demanda Allen, Lenalee lui sourit.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout le monde va bien. Je pense que ton Innocence voulait nous écarter de toi, pas nous blesser.

-Mmh…

-T'inquiète pas mon pote ! Komui va te relâcher très très vite ! Les missions nous attendent après tout ! S'exclama Lavi, sourire aux lèvres

- Oui tu as raison ! » Acquiesça-t-il. Ils discutèrent quelques instants, parlant de tout et de rien, quand Komui entra dans la chambre, un air satisfait sur le visage.

« -Allen ! Tu dois avoir les bras engourdis non ?

- M'en parlez pas… Vous me relâchez ?

- Effectivement ! » Komui s'approcha à plus d'un mètre et sortit une… lance ? Pour l'approcher des « menottes » de l'exorciste.

« -C'est une lance anti-innocence. Je viens juste de l'inventer. C'est la seule chose qui peut t'approcher d'après mes calculs ! » Il l'avança encore et celle-ci grésilla en entrant dans cette sorte de bouclier. Il détacha les menottes et retira la lance.

« Voilà, voilà ! Lève-toi. » Allen s'exécuta. Il marcha quelques centimètres et étira ses bras, engourdis.

« -Tout m'a l'air bien ! Laviii !

-Ah non ! J'ai encore mal à la main ! Hors de question que je m'approche de c'bouclier ! Jamais !

- Mais Lavi, je ne vais tout de même pas laisser ma Lenalee chérie se faire mal ! Allez !

- Nii-san, Lavi a encore mal, je vais le faire, Lança la jeune fille.

-Mais-…

-Merci Lenalee ! Merci merci !

- Ne profite pas de la gentillesse de ma petite sœur chérie, toi !

- Nii-san… » Lenalee le regarda, sévère et s'approcha de l'albinos, qui pouffait, amusé par leur… « Débilité » ? Oui c'est le mot. Lenalee tendit la main et s'avança, hésitante. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui et c'est, tremblante, qu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Allen et elle se regardèrent quelques instants puis en sursautant elle enleva sa main.

« Aie !

-Lenalee !

-Ca va ! Ça va, je vais bien. J'ai eu mal en le touchant c'est tout !

- On peut l'approcher sans le toucher alors ? demanda Lavi, s'avançant lui aussi vers son camarade. Il se posta à une vingtaine de centimètres de lui et afficha un sourire.

« -Génial !

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas me toucher…

-Bah, j'allais pas te tripoter non plus hein !

- T'es bête. » Rougit Allen, le rouquin, lui, s'esclaffa en voyant ses joues rouges. Après une examination, de loin, faite par Komui, Allen sortit de sa chambre en compagnie de Lavi et Lenalee. Ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire et s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles, attendant que le self s'ouvre.

« -Dis-moi Allen, cette nuit-là, tu étais où alors ? demanda Lavi.

-…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- Non, tout va bien. C'est juste que où j'ai passé ma nuit ou avec qui je l'ai passé n'est pas du tout important. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui oui mais-…

- Walker ! » Hurla une voix venant de l'étage au-dessus. Allen soupira, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ?

« - Ah ! Walker ! Dis-moi, est-ce que Kanda est rentré ? Demanda Tyki, essoufflé.

- Qu-… Kanda ? Pourquoi tu le cherche ? Bafouilla-t-il surpris.

- C'est personnel. Alors ?

-N-non… Mais il n'est pas en mission actuellement ?

-Ah si ! Merde ! J'fais comment moi maintenant… Bon ! Merci quand même !

-Attend ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?!

-Je t'ai dit que c'était personnel ! Quoi, tu t'intéresses à la vie de Yu-chan maintenant ? Ricana le Noé.

- P-pas du tout !

-Bon. » Tyki le regarda quelques instants, l'albinos était gêné, un peu rouge. Le brun bouclé ricana, se rapprocha de lui et lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Ou alors, Yu-chan te manque ? Mmh ? » Allen se crispa et s'écarta de lui. Il était maintenant rouge, et regardait, éberlué, un Tyki mort de rire.

« -T'es vraiment con Tyki !

-Oh, c'est bon. Si on a même plus le droit de se marrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit Tyki ? Demanda Lavi intéressé.

-Rien rien, mon petit cheveux de feu ! » Susurra-t-il en se collant au rouquin qui le repoussait, embêté.

Jeryy fit alors retentir la sonnette, et tous se précipitèrent pour prendre commande de leur repas. Allen sautillait dans tous les sens ! Être resté sur un lit dans une infirmerie, ça creuse ! Il prit sa commande, l'habituel, et se dirigea vers son petit groupe. Ils discutèrent gaiement, parlant de tout et de rien. Lui et Lenalee discutaient d'un mélange de missions et des succulents beignets que leur concoctait Jeryy, et juste en face, Tyki essayant par tous les moyens de prendre Lavi dans ses bras, qui était évidemment, réticent à cette idée.

Allen s'engouffrait tout en rigolant, puis au deuxième étage il aperçut Miranda. Il voulut se lever pour lui faire un signe de la main mais il fit un geste trop brusque et se recroquevilla sur le sol, une main sur le cœur.

« Allen ?! » Lenalee se pencha près de lui sans le toucher. Il respirait difficilement, son teint était devenu pale, puis brusquement il se pencha en avant et cracha sur le sol.

« -Allen !? Respire, un médecin s'il vous plait ! Vite !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?! » Demandèrent Tyki et Lavi, se levant de leur chaise.

« Je-… J'ai envie de vomir… » Haleta Allen, secoué de spasmes, son corps se soulevait au rythme de ses respirations.

« Jeryy ! Une bassine ! »

Trop tard. Allen se contracta et dégobilla sur le sol. Lenalee prit automatiquement les cheveux de son camarade et les souleva, évitant qu'ils touchent le liquide poisseux, attendant qu'il finisse. Allen respira profondément et se redressa, chancelant.

« -Je pense que tu vas devoir te reposer.

- Hn… J'ai mal au ventre…

- Tout va bien. On va t'emmener dans un lit, tu vas te reposer. » Il acquiesça en silence et attendit, tremblant. Miranda arriva en compagnie de deux médecins, la jeune femme n'arrêtant pas une seconde d'hurler « Je suis désolé ! ». Les médecins le transportèrent sur un brancard, en faisant attention de ne pas le toucher, jusqu'à sa chambre, l'examinèrent, toujours de loin, puis le laissèrent seul.

Allen regardait le plafond. Il pensait, méditait. Il se sentait bizarrement faible, d'un point de vue physique et mental. Il soupira et se retourna.

_Tu me manques…_

ooOOoo

Une ombre se déplaçait furtivement, invisible. La lame aiguisée d'une épée brillait dans le noir. Son propriétaire était calme, respirant d'un souffle régulier, habitué.

Deux akumas sortaient de l'ombre. Ils cherchaient quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui les avait particulièrement énervés.

« -Allez, petit exorciste ! Sort de ta cachette ! Huhu !

-Vous les humains êtes si faaaiiiibles ! Allez viens nous vooooir ! » Chantaient-ils. L'exorciste s'arma et se prépara à l'attaque.

« Tch ! » il bondit hors de sa cachette et fondit sur les deux monstres, pas assez vifs. Il les transperça d'un coup et retomba silencieusement à coter.

« C'est vous qui êtes faibles. » Siffla-t-il. Il rangea son arme et quitta les cadavres, rejoignant deux autres personnes.

« -Kanda, tu aurais pu nous en laisser, lança Marie, blasé.

-Tch. Vous ne seriez pas assez rapide, Ricana le détenteur de mugen.

-Mmph. Tu me sembles plutôt enjoué Kanda. Qu'as-tu encore fait ? » Le brun s'immobilisa et une tête avec des yeux gris apeuré lui revint en mémoire. Il fronça les sourcils, cette nuit se repassait en boucle dans son esprit, même si il avait essayé, il avait ordonné que sa mémoire oublie ce moment. Rien. Ce visage contracté par la douleur était gravé dans son esprit. Il respira doucement et répondit.

« -Tu ne trouves pas que tuer ces êtres infâme est une bénédiction ? Moi si.

-…

- On va pouvoir rentrer. »

_Et je serai contraint de le revoir._

ooOOoo

« Oi ! Tim, rend moi mon médicament, sale balle de golf ! » Hurla Allen, courant après la boule en or qui avait, malencontreusement, avalé la fiole contenant le médicament du jeune exorciste.

« TIMCAMPY ! » Il se jeta alors sur lui et s'étala lamentablement sur le sol.

« -Allen !? Ah, tu es là ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre !? » S'exclama Lavi avant d'éclater de rire.

« -C'est pas drôle crétin !

-Oh allez, pou pousse de soja ! Avale le ton médocs et va te coucher. Si Lenalee te vois deho-

- ALLEN ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS HORS DE TA CHAMBRE !?

- Meeeerde… » Souffla-t-il pendant que Lavi se reculait, apeuré par l'aura maléfique qui s'approchait. Lenalee se dirigea vers eux, furieuse et se posta devant ses deux camarades en hurlant.

« -TU ES MALADE ! MALADE, TU COMPRENDS CA ?!

-Lenalee, je vais t'expliquer, c'est Tim qui-…

- JE M'EN FICHE DE CE QUE TIM A FAIT OU PAS ! Tu ne bouges pas de ton lit et c'est tout !

-Mais je vais bien ! J'suis pas malade !

- Bien sûr ! Tu as encore vomis tout ton repas hier !

- Beurk… Me rappelle pas ce moment horrible…

-Bon ! Maintenant bois ton truc et vas te reposer ! De suite ! » Allen obéit, bu cul-sec le médicament très … acide qui lui tira une grimace plutôt comique et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et soupira. Il ne supportait pas être malade. Cet état de faiblesse était insupportable. Depuis 3 jours, il était enfermé dans sa chambre à regarder le plafond qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Il s'ennuyait. Lavi et Lenalee venaient souvent le voir mais les missions obligent, le jeune exorciste était souvent seul, avec Tim qui malheureusement, ne pouvait lui apporter quelconque discussion. Son problème avec l'Innocence était un vrai dilemme. Personne ne pouvait le toucher, et approcher restait une mission de premier rang étant donné que son « bouclier » était de plus en plus présent. Mais un autre problème s'ajouta à celui-là. Hier, il voulut activer son Innocence mais avec aucun résultat, son bras gauche ne se transformait pas, comme si son Innocence ne voulait plus qu'il attaque mais qu'il se défende, d'où le bouclier. L'albinos rageait, pourquoi son Innocence ne lui obéissait plus ? Et pourquoi avait-elle développé ce stupide bouclier !?

Il s'écroula sur son lit. En plus, plus les jours passaient plus il était fatigué, il s'épuisait vite.

« -Je devrai peut être prendre des vacances, soupira-t-il.

-…, Tim se posta en face de lui.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai.

-…

-Comment ça je suis déjà en vacances ?!

-…, Tim voleta au-dessus de lui, amusé.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que je reste dans un lit toutes mes journées que je suis en vacances !

-…

- J'suis pas d'accord ! Ses vacances, on ne les passe pas à son lieu de travail ! » Le rouspéta-t-il. Tim tournoya autour de lui pour se poser sur sa tête. Allen esquissa un sourire. _Peut-être que ce ne sont pas de vraies vacances, mais_ _je me repose, alors autant en profiter…_ Et sur ces mots il s'endormit.

ooOOoo

BOM BOM !

« ALLEN ! »

BOM BOM !

« -Allen ?!

-Vous croyez qu'il est mort !? Oh mon dieu ! Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie !

-Mais non, nii-san ! Arrête de t'affoler pour rien !

- Mais pourquoi il répond pas !?

-Oh le vioque ! Tu te tais je n'arrive pas à entendre ! » Hurla Lavi, continuant de frapper sur la porte du jeune exorciste. « Bon, pas de réponse je défonce la porte ! Et un ! Et deux ! Et WAAAAA ! » La porte s'ouvrit en grand, entrainant le rouquin dans sa chute. Allen encore un peu endormi, tenant toujours la poignée, fixa son camarade étalé sur le sol.

« -Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, ensommeillé.

- Oui, mais évite de nous faire une peur aussi énorme que celle-là ! Rouspéta Komui en entrant dans la chambre, prenant soin de ne pas écrabouiller le corps qui jurait.

- Quand je dors, je dors. Vous voulez quoi ?

- Faire une auscultation, enlève ton haut s'il te plait. » Il s'exécuta et s'assit sur son lit. Komui sortit une multitude d'outils de … torture ? Et s'approcha de lui.

« -Tous mes instruments sont des anti-innocence, alors ça te fera un peu mal.

- Allez-y. » Komui commença. Il examinait le bras gauche du jeune homme sous toutes les coutures, le touchant avec les anti-innocences, Allen grimaça, c'était désagréable, comme une sorte de piqure qui triturait son bras et sa chaire. L'intendant examinait l'épaule quand un traqueur entra dans la pièce, porteur d'un message.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Komui, ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant.

- L'équipe de Kanda, Marie et Chao Jî est sur le chemin. Elle sera là dans une heure environ.

-Très bien, merci. »

Allen s'immobilisa. _Il _allait revenir ? Maintenant ? Le cœur de l'albinos s'accéléra. Pourquoi était-il si stressé ? Pourquoi avait-il peur de le revoir ?! Il sentit un instrument sur sa peau et se réveilla.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » Hurla-t-il, effrayé. Il se recula le plus loin possible des trois personnes qui avaient sursautés à son cri et se mit en boule, tremblant.

« Eh, Allen ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda Lavi, inquiet. Il s'approcha de son camarade et s'agenouilla en face de lui et tendit la main.

« -Allez, relève toi !

- NE T'APPROCHE PAS !

-Allen, punaise, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Tu pète des crises toutes les heures et on ne sait même pas ce que t'as ! Met s'y du tien ! » S'écria alors le rouquin, lui prenant brutalement le bras. Allen hurla et le poussa avec force contre le mur. Lenalee se précipita sur lui pour l'arrêter mais l'albinos se recroquevilla sur lui pour se tendre sur la pointe des pieds provoquant un choc percutant tout sur son passage. Les murs se fissurèrent pour éclater en mille morceaux, toutes les personnes à l'entoure furent projetées à plus de dix mètres. Allen hurlait à s'arracher la voix, ses muscles se contractaient sous la puissance qu'il projetait. Puis d'un coup, elle disparut et il s'écroula sur le sol, sonné.

* * *

**Voili, voilou !**

**Bon,** comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai fait violer personne ! 0_0

Komui est bête hein? :D Oh j'ai voulu le rendre encore plus stupide qu'il ne l'était alors bon.

**_Han !_**Et là vous me direz, "Allen ne fait que tomber dans les pommes ! Et pourquoi pas les poires ou les ananas ?!" Chut :P C'est du besoin d'auteur bande de mouche.

Je vous demande gentiment une gentille review ! Voilaaaa :D

***COUPE***

_Mili: _ça va ? J'étais bien?

**Kanda: **Non, c'était nul. Comme toujours.

_Mili: _Moi aussi je t'aime Kanda. *Lui tapote la tête*

**Allen: **C'était bien mais tu manquais de bougeote, de joie, de-...

_Mili: _... *le fixe d'un air blasé*

**Allen: **Bah quoi?

_Mili: _Chut ! Ne parle pas. C'est mieux. *S'en va en tapant du pied*

**Lavi: **Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Romance, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous qui voyez !) **LEMON ! **Viol, angst toussa toussa... xD

**Disclaimer :** C'est pas à moooooiiiii ! :D Mais les persos sont OOC. Soit, un Kanda pas si sainte nitouche que ça, un Allen un peu perdu et naif, et les autres ... bah vous verrez ! :)

**Rating: M**, pour cause de lemon, viol (pas beaucoup) et du language grossier de la par de nos personnages préférés xD

**Résumé :** Un amour impossible, non réciproque? Vous me direz sans doute "Encore un?" Oui. Mais une petite chose pourrait très bien tout changer. Encore plus si "elle" vient de Dieu. Un Yullen, mon premier, contenant du viol, du lemon, une pointe d'humour quand il le faut, et surtout quelque chose qui ne respecte pas la science. Résumé très nul, j'aime pas faire des résumés TT-TT

**Ce chapitre n'a rien de violent, ni sexuel ! Stop ! Enjoy :D**

**La grande vérité va éclater ! _Muhaha. Bonne_**_ lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

**Un tour de Dieu ? Haha.**

Le silence régnait dans la chambre. Un homme se tenait sur la chaise en face du lit qui occupait la pièce. Il réfléchissait. Les deux pièces d'à cotés étaient occupés par une jeune femme et un jeune homme roux, inconscients. Tous les deux avaient été trop près de l'explosion d'énergie. L'homme soupira. Jamais de sa vie, il avait vu « une rébellion d'Innocence ». Un mystère. En plus, les symbiotique devraient avoir la plus grande maitrise de leur Innocence vu que celle-ci faisait partie d'eux. Il ne comprenait pas. Le jeune garçon endormit dans le lit respirait doucement. Ses yeux fermés et son visage serein n'aurait jamais laissé croire qu'il avait à lui seul, détruit une bonne partie de l'aile est-nord.

Komui se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il s'arrêta et tendit la main. Un grésillement se fit entendre et il retira sa main brusquement. Elle était rouge et brulante. Il fronça les sourcils et soupira. Le bouclier était revenu, encore plus imposant que la première fois.

_Toc toc._

« -Entrez.

- Mr. L'intendant, votre sœur et le jeune Lavi sont sur le point de se réveiller, l'informa Reever, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Komui souffla de soulagement.

- Merci beaucoup. J'irai les voir dans quelques minutes.

- Très bien… Comment va Allen?

- Je ne pourrai pas vous répondre précisément, mais il va bien. Du moins je l'espère.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

- Dernièrement, les crises d'Allen semblaient diminuer, que s'est-il passé pour qu'il explose d'un seul coup ?

- Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la raison. Allez retrouver ma sœur et Lavi, je vous suis. » Dit-il en se levant. Il regarda une dernière fois l'albinos qui dormait profondément, et soupira de frustration. Puis il quitta la pièce.

Il fait noir. Allen venait de penser pour la première fois après son long sommeil. Il fait noir. Il respira un grand coup et jura intérieurement. _« Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi je m'évanouis pour un rien, je suis TOUT le temps fatigué, et j'ai même plus faim ! … Attendez… Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser là ? » _Et ceci jusqu'à ce que des voix parviennent à ses oreilles.

« - Vous pensez qu'il va bientôt se réveiller ? –dit une voix féminine et fluette-

- J'n'espère pas ! Sinon il va encore nous exploser à la figure et j'en ai plus que marre d'être- AIE ! Lenalee ! Pourquoi tu m'as tapé ?!

- Parce que ce que tu dis est complètement débile, Lavi ! C'est Allen dont nous parlons, un ami, alors surveille tes paroles ! »

_« Et blablabla… Ils n'ont pas bientôt fini ? » _Pensa le sujet de la passionnante discussion qui se passe sous son nez sans qu'il puisse y participer. Il essaya de bouger mais se ravisa aussitôt. _« Ça fait mal non d'un chien ! Mon corps est complètement paralysé ! … Jeryy sauvez moi, et faite moi des donuts qui font remonter le temps, s'il vous plait ! » _Se larmoya-t-il par la pensée. Il allait essayer de se faire entendre par un grognement guttural quand un bruit de porte qui claque et des exclamations se firent entendre.

« - Kanda ! Tu es arrivé plutôt que prévu ! Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis sur la route du retour ? -Demanda la voix reconnaissable de Komui-

-Non. Marie vous fera le rapport de la mission n°52. – Allen se crispa de tout son corps en entendant cette voix si inexpressive et si froide. Il voyait le regard inébranlable du japonais sur lui, il le voyait le fixer, lui dans son lit, d'une position si vulnérable, face à lui. Il frissonna quand Kanda reprit la parole- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Moyashi ? Une rumeur court à son sujet et je viens à peine de rentrer quand j'en entends déjà parler.

- Oh, euh… Allen a développé une sorte de mutation de son innocence. Elle s'est en quelque sorte transformée en bouclier, un champ de force.

-…

- Et il ne peut plus activer son bras, ni son œil d'ailleurs.

-…

- Et on ne peut pas le toucher, ni s'approcher de lui à moins de 2 mètres, ou 2 mètres et demi.

- Hn. » On entendit au loin Lavi qui s'exclama « Enfin une réaction ! J'ai cru qu'il s'était endormi ! » Et un bruit de claque suivit d'une lamentation. Lenalee s'en doute. Allen, lui, respirait aussi fort qu'un tracteur en panne, tellement il était anxieux et sur les nerfs. La seule idée de savoir Kanda dans la même pièce que lui le rendait fou. Mais fou de quoi ? Surement pas fou d'amour, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Alors quoi ? De stress ? Cela correspondrait mieux oui. Brusquement, Komui hurla.

« Non, Kanda ! Ne t'approche pas de lui ! Tu vas entrer en contact avec son bouclier et ce n'est franchement pas agréable ! » Mais trop tard. Allen entendit quelqu'un s'assoir juste à coter de lui, sur la chaise à moins d'un mètre à sa gauche. Il retenu sa respiration et attendit, tremblant.

« - Vous disiez Komui ? –Fit calmement Kanda-

- Euh… Je… Lavi va te mettre à coter de Kanda !

- Hum, vous êtes sûr ?

- C'est un ordre du grand Intendant ! –S'exclama l'autre en ajustant ses lunettes-

- Ouais, quand ça vous arrange …-Marmonna Reever » Le jeune bookman obéit et s'avança vers Kanda mais il ne fit que quelques pas avant de sauter en arrière tel un véritable Kangourou !

« AIIIIIOUUUUU ! Mon nez ! Mon mignon petit nez, bobo ! –Gémit-il, se frottant son nez tout cramé. Mais il redevint sérieux bien vite en chuchotant-

-Komui, il y a un truc qui cloche…

- Je le sais, Lavi, je le sais. Kanda ?

-…

- Comment peux-tu l'approcher, alors que nous-…

- Je ne sais pas. » Komui soupira. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus compliquée, et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le pourquoi du comment. Il se remémora alors le début du commencement. Que s'est-il passé le jour ou Allen a fait sa première crise ? Le Komulin III a détruit tout un étage et ça l'a énervé ? Hum non. Miranda a cassé toutes les statues des anciens Grands Intendants « sans faire exprès » il cite et ça l'a excédé ? Non… Quelque chose l'a dégouté dans le petit déjeuné et ça l'a rendu fou de rage ! Non, ça remettrais en question l'excellence de Jeryy pour la cuisine… Oh si ! C'était le départ de l'équipe de Kanda, Marie et Chao Jî ! Mais en quoi cela affecterait le comportement d'Allen ? Komui se massa les tempes de ses deux doigts. _« Un café » _pensa-t-il, _« j'ai besoin d'un café. »_.

« - Nii-san, as-tu une idée pourquoi Kanda peut l'approcher alors que nous non ? –Demanda Lenalee-

- Je réfléchis ma Lenalee chérie. Kanda peux-tu essayer de le toucher ? » Le japonais se redressa et son regard se tourna vers le visage endormi d'Allen. Il l'observa longtemps, analysant ses traits, ses énormes cernes qui n'avaient jamais été là avant, ses joues creusées, son teint terne. Tout signifiait que l'albinos menait la vie dure depuis que son équipe était partie et les sourcils de Kanda se froncèrent à cette pensée. C'était de sa faute. Il le savait. Ce n'était pas à cause de Miranda, le Komulin ou Jeryy. Mais à cause de lui. Alors, lentement, il approcha une de ses mains au visage d'Allen et doucement toucha sa joue. Pas d'explosion, juste un frisson indescriptible mais assez fort pour que Kanda le sente. L'albinos était réveillé. Kanda retira précipitamment sa main ce qui inquiéta Komui.

« - Tu as reçu une décharge ?!

- Non.

- Ah.

- C'est pas normale ! Comment Kanda pourrait le toucher alors qu'ils se détestent alors que moi et Lenalee, ses amis, on ne peut même pas l'approcher !? – S'énerva Lavi, sur les nerfs-

- Du calme, Lavi, il y a surement une explication. Nii-san ?

- … Tout ça est assez flou, j'aimerai qu'on laisse Allen seul un moment, le temps que je trouve une explication puis je reviendrai.

- Très bien, mais si jamais Allen se réveille, il vaudra mieux que quelqu'un soit ici, pour le surveiller si jamais il refait une crise. –Lança Reever, Komui acquiesça et pointa Kanda du doigt-

- Vu que tu es le seul à pouvoir le toucher, je te nomme garde de Walker ! A la prochaine ! » Dit-il en quittant la pièce suivit de Lavi, Lenalee et Reever. Quand la porte se ferma Kanda grinça des dents.

« - Tu es un très mauvais acteur, moyashi.

-…

- Ouvre les yeux.

- Sors » Kanda sursauta. Cette voix était celle d'un homme sur le point de rendre son dernier souffle. Il tourna la tête et aperçut deux yeux argenté, vidés de toute vie. Le japonais respira profondément et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré dans cette pièce il se posa enfin cette question : _« Mon dieu, moyashi, mais que t'ai-t-il arrivé ? »_ Allen respirait faiblement par la bouche, d'un soupir lasse. Ses yeux vitreux le fixaient sans intensité, les cernes en dessous rendaient son regard encore plus creux, fatigué. Son visage encore plus blanc que t'habitude pouvait presque être translucide. Kanda se redressa et reprit, montrant qu'il s'en fichait.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- J'ai dit SORS.

- Très bien. » Et sur ces mots, le japonais se leva et sortit de la chambre sans un regarde en arrière. Quand il ferma la porte, il put entendre un sanglot étouffé à l'intérieur de la pièce. Kanda soupira et s'éloigna. Un léger poids sur le cœur.

* * *

Kanda marchait d'un pas pressé dans un des longs couloirs de la congrégation. Il fronçait les sourcils jusqu'à s'en faire des rides et bousculer deux ou trois passant ne le dérangeait aucunement. Il arriva alors devant une porte et ouvrit sans même toquer. Il entra et aperçut une silhouette allongée sur le lit, une cigarette au bec. Il siffla et grogna.

« - Pourquoi veux-tu me parler ?

- Oh, oh. Calm down, mon ami. – Soupira une voix suave. La silhouette se redressa pour laisser apercevoir une peau grise avec deux yeux ambrés. Les cheveux ondulés de Tyki lui tombaient devant les yeux, et il fit un léger mouvement de tête pour s'en débarrasser.- Soit un peu plus poli. Je t'ai invité dans ma chambre, rien que nous deux alors autant se décontracter un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

- Garde tes connotations perverses pour toi et dis-moi ce que tu veux. –Tyki mit un certain temps avant de répondre comme si il réfléchissait, qu'il s'était égaré quelques instants. Il secoua la tête et s'assit au bord de son lit, pour regarder d'un sérieux le japonais.-

- Je veux te parler de Walker. –Kanda frémit et se mit aussitôt sur la défensive-

- Je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici, alors.

- Tsss. N'essaye pas de me rouler. Je fais peut être le con, mais j'observe. Et je sais que c'est de TA faute que Walker est comme ça.

-…

- Ca y est ! Le grand retour du Kanda muet ! C'est vrai que tu es mieux comme ça. Mon petit cheveux de feu à bien raison. –Dit-il en pensant à son rouquin, ce qui tira une grimage au japonais- Je disais donc. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, ou Walker avait mystérieuse disparu, il a changé. Beaucoup. Tu ne t'en rends peut être pas compte mais même moi je le vois. Il inquiète Komui, Lavi, Lenalee, tous… Son état s'aggrave de jours en jours. Et ça, j'ai remarqué que quand on mentionnait ton nom, son humeur devenait encore plus sombre. La mutation de son innocence a été déclenchée par quelque chose. Et je pense que ce quelque chose, c'est toi.

-Tch.

- Tu as raison, comment aurais-tu fais ! Impensable pour deux personnes qui sont sensés se détester plus que tout. Alors ce n'est pas une dispute entre vous qui aurait mis Walker dans cet état. Alors c'est autre chose. Pendant cette nuit. N'est-ce pas Kanda ?

-…

- Il y a plusieurs hypothèses. Quelques-unes qui restent potables. D'autres par contre… -Lança-t-il en fixant le brun. Kanda regardait le sol, silencieux. Tyki le voyait. Kanda savait qu'il avait vu juste, que c'était sa faute. Oui, mais qu'avait-il fait pour que Walker finisse dans cet état ? Le Noé inspira longuement et demanda enfin.-

- Qu'as-tu fait au jeune Walker cette nuit-là, Kanda ? » Le Japonais releva la tête et prononça quelques mots. Tyki le fixa longtemps. Il souffla un « très bien » pour se lever et quitter la chambre, laissant Kanda, seul.

* * *

« - Tu es sûr que ça pourrait marcher Tyki ? –Demanda Komui, septique-

-Pas à cent pour cent, mais si ça fonctionne, on pourra l'aider.

- Très bien. On y va maintenant ?

- Non. Laissons Walker se remettre. On verra ensuite. »

* * *

Lenalee se dirigeait vers la chambre du jeune malade, un plateau bien rempli dans les mains. Elle toqua et entrouvrit la porte pour adresser un sourire à Allen, allongé dans son lit.

« -Bonjour, Allen. Bien dormi ? Est-ce que ton mal de tête est passé ? –Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant, elle posa le plateau sur la table mouvante et s'assit à ses côtés, le bouclier ayant diminué en puissance.-

- Oui… Ça va un peu mieux… -Répondit-il d'une voix un peu morne et enrouée.-

- Tu me dis si tu as besoin de quelque chose je serai là !

- Merci… » La chinoise le fixa silencieusement. L'albinos respirait par sa bouche, et un son rocailleux s'échappait quand il expirait. Ses yeux étaient encore plus ternes et fatigués qu'hier, et les poches en dessous ne cessaient de grossir. Lenalee soupira, Allen faiblissait de jours en jours et elle était persuadée qu'il ne faisait rien pour guérir. Elle ne désespérait pas pour autant ! Lavi et elle étaient là pour le supporter, ainsi que Komui, Jeryy et tous ses amis étaient là pour lui. Et ça, elle était sûre qu'il le savait !

« -Tu ne manges pas ?

- …

- Allen ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

-…

- Allen ?!

- Hein ? Oh désolé… je … pensais… » Souffla-t-il en se rallongeant. Sans même regarder le plateau bombé de nourriture. Lenalee se crispa lentement. Voir Allen ne pas toucher ou même regarder de la nourriture lui donnait des frissons. C'était comme si on avait échangé le jeune albinos normalement plein de joie et d'appétit par quelqu'un de presque mort, faisant un régime, non… une diète même. Elle prit alors la fourchette, prit un morceau de la tarte aux fraises dégoulinantes de sucre et lui tendit en disant.

« - Allez, Allen, tu dois manger pour guérir plus vite ! – Sourit-elle. L'albinos dévisagea la part de gâteau et détourna la tête en chuchotant.-

-… J'ai vraiment pas faim Lenalee… et puis je vais tout vomir au moins cinq minutes après alors ça sers à rien que je mange….

- Oui mais le peu de vitamine que ton corps pourra prendre c'est déjà mieux que de ne rien avoir du tout. Allez, juste ce gâteau ! » Allen réfléchit un instant et ouvrit la bouche pour gober la pâtisserie. Il mâcha en silence et avala. La jeune fille lui fit un grand sourire et reprit une part pour exécuter la même chose. Ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'Allen finisse le gâteau en entier. L'albinos après avoir fini, fixa le plateau encore bien rempli. Longuement, très longuement pour enfin se décider à attraper cette pomme qui lui donnait plus qu'envie. Il la croqua à pleine dents et la mangea en entier. La chinoise se réjouit de ce spectacle et pouffa en le regardant prendre un petit cookie qui trainait par là.

« - Je savais que tu avais faim !

- Peut-être, mais je te jure que je vais tout dégobiller jute après.

- Au moins tu auras mangé. »

Après avoir mangé tout le paquet de cookie et un bol de fraise planqué quelque part par-là, les deux exorcistes discutèrent. De tout et de rien, mais Lenalee évitait soigneusement le sujet de l'innocence d'Allen et aussi de Kanda même si elle n'avait pas compris la raison. Mais elle voyait bien qu'à la seule mention du nom du japonais, son ami se renfermait encore plus sur lui-même. Alors elle et Lavi ne parlaient jamais de lui avec Allen.

Ils venaient de déboucher sur le sujet Miranda quand le ventre de l'albinos gargouilla et que celui-ci se recroqueville sur lui-même en gémissant. La jeune fille de redressa et demanda à Allen de se lever, ne pouvant malheureusement pas l'aider, à cause de la couche de protection. L'albinos se leva et commença à marcher lentement, en titubant, vers la salle de bain. La jeune fille restait derrière lui, si jamais il tombait elle serait contrainte de le rattraper même avec des brulures pour résultat. Soudain, Allen vacilla et tomba sur ses deux genoux. Il étouffa un gémissement et se recroquevilla en boule sur lui-même.

« - Le-… nalee… J'ai mal, punaise…

- Oui attend, je vais te chercher une bassine… » dit-elle quand brusquement la porte s'ouvrit. La chinoise fixa qui venait d'entrer et se crispa un peu plus. Le grand brun à la queue de cheval les observa longuement avant de s'approcher pour prendre par les épaules l'albinos qui essaya, en vain, de se dégager.

« -Arrête moyashi. Je vais t'aider.

-J'en veux pas…. De ta foutu aide… Aaah… mon ventre… Lenalee j'ai mal ! –Gémit-il pendant que Kanda le remettait sur pied-

- O-oui… du calme Allen, Kanda va t'accompagner dans la salle de bain… » Le japonais le porta, pour aller plus vite pensez-vous, jusqu'à la salle de bain et le déposa devant la cuvette. Allen se précipita dessus et sans retenu, vomit tout ce qu'il venait d'avaler. La chinoise lui apporta un verre d'eau et une serviette pendant que Kanda attendait dans l'autre pièce. Il leva la tête que la jeune fille l'appela.

« -C'est fini Kanda, tu peux le remettre dans son lit ?

-Hn.

- N-non…. C'est bon je peux marcher, je n'ai pas besoin de son aide… -Grogna l'albinos, en se relevant à l'aide du lavabo, les bras tremblants.-

- Allen, tu ne tiens pas debout. Kanda va t'aider-…

- J'ai pas besoin de SON aide ! –Hurla-t-il. Le japonais haussa un sourcil et s'avança alors pour prendre l'albinos dans ses bras.-

-On te demande pas ton avis, moyashi. » Et il le ramena dans son lit. Il le déposa doucement, et prit dans ses mains son bassin pour le remettre bien droit quand Kanda sentit Allen se pétrifier. Le brun le regarda et vu un océan de peur et d'angoisse dans les yeux gris qui s'offrait à lui. Kanda déglutit lentement et baissa le regard. Il souleva le bassin et le posa délicatement pour lui mettre la couverture ensuite. Le japonais allait quitter la pièce sans plus de cérémonie quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et que trois personnes entrèrent sans même un bonjour !

« -Nii-san ! Tyki ! Lavi ! Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

- Non, pour l'instant non. Mais nous avons peut être trouvé le moyen de résoudre l'affaire Walker !

- Pas la résoudre, Komui. Juste savoir le pourquoi. –Le corrigea le Noé-

- Et co-comment vous allez vous y prendre… ? –Demanda Allen, inquiet-

- Haha, tu verrais bien. Et pour cela nous avons besoin de moi évidemment, de Tyki et de notre cher Kanda !

-…. Et pourquoi ? –Demanda celui-ci, étonné. Bien qu'il foudroyait du regard le Noé qui lui fit un sourire sadique-

- Je vais tout vous expliquer. Nous connaissons tous ici, la faculté de notre cher allié, Tyki Mikk. Il est capable de rentrer dans tous les matériaux possibles ainsi que la chair humaine. Grâce à ça, nous pourrions enfin savoir ce qui se trame dans le corps d'Allen. Mais le hic, c'est qu'à cause du « Bouclier innocence » nous ne pouvons pas approcher ou toucher Allen. C'est là que Kanda entre en scène ! Si Kanda, grâce au touché pouvait nous donner le pouvoir de toucher Allen sans être blessé, Tyki pourrait alors faire son inspection tranquille !

- Oui mais… Si Tyki passe à travers la chair, il ne pourra rien sentir à l'intérieur ? –Demanda Lavi-

- Oui les organes vitaux, les muscles et les os, tout ce qui est banal je ne le sentirai pas. Par contre, si quelque chose qui n'a pas sa place est à l'intérieur du corps d'Allen je le sentirai, certain.

- Faisons en essai ! Tyki, Kanda mettez-vous près d'Allen ! » Les deux grand brun s'exécutèrent et Tyki demanda à Kanda de poser sa main sur le haut de son bras. Le japonais obéit et Tyki posa alors la main sur le bras, le droit, d'Allen. Il fit un sourire. Il ne sentait rien, juste le contact peau contre peau, aucune brulure. Il enfonça alors la main dans la chair et la sortit aussitôt.

« -Ca marche parfaitement.

- Bien. Fait ton inspection, et n'oublie rien. » Le Noé entreprit alors la découverte de l'intérieur du corps d'Allen. Il commença par la tête, le cou, les épaules, le haut du bras gauche et tout le bras droit. Il commença alors le buste, les côtes pour arriver lentement au milieu du ventre. Il descendait de plus en plus quand brusquement il enleva sa main et gémit de douleur.

« -Kanda ! Tu as enlevé ta main !

- Pas du tout. –Rétorqua-t-il-

- Non il ne l'a pas enlevé. –Dit Tyki- Je vais recommencer. » Et il replongea sa main, dans le ventre de l'albinos qui se crispa, détestant cette sensation. Tyki revint alors au même endroit et fronça les sourcils, des perles de sueurs commençant à couler le long de tempes, preuve qu'il résistait contre la douleur. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans le silence, seuls les grognements de Tyki se faisant entendre. Soudain, Le Noé écarquilla les yeux et enleva sa main précipitamment. Il dévisagea Allen et ensuite Kanda qui lui demanda du regard pourquoi avait-il cette tête de fou. Tyki fit un geste brusque et s'éloigna du lit, le visage contracté.

« C'est impossible. » Grogna-t-il. Lavi et Lenalee haussèrent les sourcils alors que Komui demanda.

« -Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?

-…

- Tyki ! Répond ! »

Le Noé pour seul réponse se mit devant le lit et regarda droit dans les yeux Allen qui c'était redressé.

« - Dis-moi…. Ce que tu as vu, Tyki… -Chuchota Allen, la peur au ventre-

- Tu-… A l'intérieur il y a…. Rha, non c'est tellement irréel !

- Tyki, je t'en prie !

- Eh bien, il y a un truc, un truc qui est vivant à l'intérieur de toi. C'est comme un œuf, sauf que ça à la taille d'une bille, ça bouge et ça grossit. On dirait-…

- Va au fait Tyki ! –Supplia l'albinos. Le Noé hésita un long moment avant de chuchoter, le voix grave.

- Tu vas être maman. »

* * *

_Voilaaaaaa._

**Alors? **Le **M-preg**, c'est pas génial? Hum?

_Je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous avez deviné la raison du "Bouclier innocence" ça parait assez logique. Comme vous pouvez le voir, la relation Kanda/Allen ne monte pas crescendo. C'est plus chute du Niagara. Et, juste pour vous spoiler et vous énerver un peu, **ça va pas s'améliorer, du tout**._

_Alors_, les mots chuchotés par Kanda, en révélant ses actions à Tyki, à votre avis c'est quoi? :p

J'ai prévu beaucoup de souffrance pour cette fanfiction, vous direz à la fin si je l'ai bien apporté dans mon texte.

Bon alors, z'êtes plus pour que Kanda et Allen vivent heureux avec leur ou leurs enfant(s) ou je les fait tous mourir de chagrin et tristesse etc? Hum?

Merci pour la future **_review_** ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan, Mili-senpai, ou Mili vous voyez.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous qui voyez !) **LEMON ! **Viol, angst toussa toussa... xD

**Disclaimer :** C'est pas à moooooiiiii ! :D Mais les persos sont OOC. Soit, un Kanda pas si sainte nitouche que ça, un Allen un peu perdu et naif, et les autres ... bah vous verrez ! :)

**Rating: M**, pour cause de lemon, viol (pas beaucoup) et du language grossier de la par de nos personnages préférés xD

**Résumé :** Un amour impossible, non réciproque? Vous me direz sans doute "Encore un?" Oui. Mais une petite chose pourrait très bien tout changer. Encore plus si "elle" vient de Dieu. Un Yullen, mon premier, contenant du viol, du lemon, une pointe d'humour quand il le faut, et surtout quelque chose qui ne respecte pas la science. Résumé très nul, j'aime pas faire des résumés TT-TT

**Pardon. **Pardon pour la grande attente que j'ai du vous causer. Mais je vais vous dire **franchement** que je ne me **presse pas DU TOUT. **Si j'ai envie d'écrire, j'écris, si j'ai pas envie, j'écris pas. C'est _aussi simple que ça ! ^^ Bon_, je me forces quand même un peu mais je vais pas courir pour avoir des publications régulières. Désolé.

Chapitre **psychologiquement violant. **Crise de folie, quelques touches de masochisme et mutinerie.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

* * *

**/!\ ATTENTION IMPORTANT ! /!\**

**Vous êtes nombreux à me laisser des commentaires, c'est très gentil de votre part.  
**

**Mais quelques uns m'ont plus déplus qu'autre chose, je vais vous citer quelques exemples qui m'ont dérangés.**

**"ptain accouche la suiteuuuh"**

**"la suite s'il te plais,merci"**

**"la suite" **_(le pire de mon point de vue)__  
_

**_VOILA._**

**C'est au fond, très gentil, et cela montre l'envie que vous montrer à mon écrit, mais je vous en conjure, si c'est pour mettre seulement 4 mots, voir moins, c'est PAS LA PEINE.  
Je vous demande honorablement des conseilles, des critiques, des remarques, de l'aide. Vous pouvez le dire, que vous voulez la suite, oui. Mais avec au dessus des critiques et appréciations. Je ne vous demande pas un paragraphe argumenté. Mais les styles ****"la suite"** puis rien, ça me donne l'impression que vous me pressez, et avec mon caractère de cochon, ça me stresse. Donc j'écris moins.  


**Bon je vais peut être passer pour une chieuse, mais ch'est pas vraiment agréable alors bon.**

**Je remercie tout de même ceux qui me laisse des messages, longs, petits, remplis ou pas ! **

** JE VOUS AIMES MES LECTEURS ! **

** BONNE LECTURE !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

**Un tour de Dieu ? Haha.**

* * *

_Le Noé hésita un long moment avant de chuchoter, la voix grave._

_« - Tu vas être maman. »_

* * *

Allen le regardait avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes tandis que son teint ne tourne au blanc pâle. Les autres étaient restés bloqué sur cette nouvelle. Kanda était extrêmement pâle et ne désirait qu'une chose. Partir. Tyki qui venait d'annoncer la nouvelle se recula un peu, l'ai contrarié et réfléchissant. Allen baissa son regard sur le drap au niveau de son bassin et remonta vers son ventre qu'il observa avec dégout et incompréhension.

« - Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? – Demanda –t-il, la voix chevrotante-

- Malheureusement non. Je peux très bien revérifier, mais je suis sûr de ce que j'ai senti. –Lui répondit le Noé, inquiet. Allen grimaça tremblant quand une voix retentit-

- Mais comment c'est possible ! C'est un mec ! Ne plaisante pas avec ça Tyki, sinon je te défonce ! –Hurla Lavi, complètement perdu-

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai l'air de plaisanter !?

- On n'en sait rien ! Tu es un Noé et si c'est pour semer la zizanie tu peux dégager ! Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu fais ici par ailleurs !

- Ne me cherches pas Lavi ! Si je n'étais pas là vous ne saurez même pas ce qu'a Allen !

- Et si c'est un mensonge hein ?!

- CE N'EN EST PAS UN !

- COMMENT JE PEUX EN ETRE SUR IMBECILE !?

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! » Hurla Komui. Tyki et Lavi se fusillèrent des yeux mais se turent. Komui redressa ses lunettes et soupira longuement.

« - Je voudrais réfléchir de tout ça calmement dans mon bureau. J'ordonne à tout le monde de sortir de cette chambre. TOUT le monde. –Accentua-t-il en voyant que Lenalee allait dire quelque chose- J'aimerai que Tyki vienne dans mon bureau. Laissons Allen seul.

- Komui ! Je voudrai venir avec vous et Tyki. –dit Lavi, sérieux-

- Très bien. » Dit le grand Intendant. Il salua les personnes dans la pièce, jeta un regard à Allen et s'en alla, suivit de Tyki et Lavi. Lenalee observa tristement Allen et quitta la pièce.  
Kanda, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il gardait ses yeux écarquillés sur Allen. Allen qui ne faisait que trembler et respirer avec difficulté. Kanda se déloqua progressivement et s'approcha de lui mais le jeune albinos leva précipitamment son visage et hurla, le visage en larme et contracté de douleur et de peine.

«DEGAGE D'ICI ! DISPARAIT DE MA VUE A JAMAIS ! JE TE HAIS, C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! TU M'AS TUE KANDA ! TU ES ENTRAIN DE ME TUER ! LENTEMENT ! SI LENTEMENT QUE TU ME FAIT SOUFFIR ! DISPARAIS ! »

Le détenteur de mugen recula d'un pas et hésita une seconde. Puis s'en alla.

* * *

Komui ferma la porte de son bureau. « Bureau », le mot est fort tellement le bazar régnait dans cette pièce. Il se retourna et observa de l'un à l'autre Tyki et Lavi. Le rouquin piétinait sur place, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Le Noé lui, regardait ses pieds d'un air distrait, hésitant à dire quelque chose. Komui s'arrêta d'observer les deux jeunes hommes devant lui et dit d'une voix grave.

« -Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser sur ce sujet… délicat. –Il laissa passer un silence puis continua- J'aimerai éclaircir cette situation le plus vite possible. De quelques manières qu'il soit. J'aimerai cependant que cette affaire reste secrète, ou du moins extrêmement discrète. Je ne veux pas qu'à la fin de la journée, toute la congrégation sache tout. Alors merci de rester discret.

- Très bien –Répondirent les deux jeunes hommes devant lui-

- Tyki. Quand Allen ira ….mieux, je souhaite que nous fassions une nouvelle examination. Plus approfondie. Je voudrai savoir COMMENT son corps et son organisme a pu créer la vie. Nous le ferons le plus tôt possible.

- Attendez, attendez. Komui, réfléchissez UN PEU à ce que vous dites. « Créer » ?! Mais Allen est un homme, il ne peut pas donner la vie. Et si jamais il le pouvait, par je ne sais quels moyens, avec QUI ?! –demanda Lavi, perplexe. Komui et Tyki le regardèrent un instant avant que le grand Intendant ne soupire. Le rouquin continua.-  
C'est vrai non ? Aux dernières nouvelles, pour procréer, il faut avoir une relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas? Nous sommes aussi dans une enceinte religieuse ici, et les femmes qui sont rares, ne peuvent donner ce qu'il faut, c'est-à-dire les spermatozoïdes. Donc, il a forcément eu une relation avec un homme. Ce n'est pas en opposition avec le principe de l'église et de la religion ? Une relation entre homme ? Quelle soit charnelles ou chastes ?

-….

- Je n'ai aucuns préjugés et Allen est mon meilleur ami. Mais le connaissant, il n'a pas ces penchants, du moins je ne l'ai pas aperçu, et je pense qu'il s'agit d'un viol. Ou du moins quelque chose de sale… ni partagé avec de l'amour ni avec du respect.

- Un viol au sein de notre congrégation…. –Soupira Komui, épuisé parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil usé et réfléchi un instant, se massant la tempe. Tyki se fit discret, sachant très bien le pourquoi du comment. Mais comment le dire ? Le révéler sans tout détruire ? Le Noé soupira longuement ce qui fit réagir Lavi-

- Qui y a-t-il Tyki ?

- Rien, vraiment.

- Ne joue pas à ça. Si jamais c'est toi qui-..

- TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE J'AI ENVI DE VIOLER ET DE DETRUIRE LA VIE DE QUELQU'UN ?! CETTE PERSONNE QUI M'A FAIT OUVRIR LES YEUX ?! –Hurla le bouclé, hors de lui devant cette hypothèse monstrueuse à ses yeux-

- Excuse-moi Tyki… Mais personne ne vous a tout à fait pardonné, vous, les Noé. Soit, le compte Millénaire est bel et bien parti, mais comme toi, Road, les Jasdavid, Lulubelle et Sheryl vous vous êtes rangés à nos côtés mais-….

- Je peux comprendre que tu n'as pas confiance mais quand, par le corps d'Allen, Néah nous as indiqué le chemin à suivre après que le compte soit mort, j'ai compris que je devais rester avec vous… Avec Allen.

Lavi fit une petite moue compréhensive et se tut. Komui soupira une nouvelle fois et leur dit de partir d'ici. Tyki ne se fit pas prier et quitta la pièce rapidement.

* * *

Le Noé bouclé s'enfonça dans les couloirs de la congrégation avec vitesse et nervosité. Il se dirigeait vers les chambres individuelles et s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle. Il ne toqua pas et y entra sans bonnes manières, la faisant claquer contre le mur. Il plissa les yeux et se figea en apercevant la personne qu'il cherchait. Il gronda et se jeta sur elle, la prenant durement par le col.

« TU TE REND COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! CE QUE, A CAUSE DE TOI, IL VA ENDURER ?! CE QUE TU LUI AS-… TU ES UN MONSTRE KANDA ! »

Le brun le regarda d'un regard sombre et démuni d'émotion. Tyki grimaça et abattit son poing sur ce visage fixe. Kanda s'écrasa sur le sol et cracha. Il gronda et se releva sans peine.

« -Tu crois vraiment que j'avais prévu ça ?! –hurla-t-il-

- NON ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu n'avais cas pas faire ce que tu as fait cette nuit-là !

- C'est fait c'est fait Tyki ! Le retour dans le passé n'existe pas.

- Mais tu sais ce qu'il risque ?! En ayant cette-…. chose dans son corps ?! Allen risque d'être poursuivi, banni de la congrégation ! Il pourra être tué ! Tu le veux ça ?! OU TU T'EN CONTREFICHE COMME TOUT AUTOUR DE TOI ?!

- EH BIEN RESTE AVEC LUI ! PROTEGE LE SI TU Y TIENS TANT A CE MOYASHI ! » Mais il se re écrasa sur le sol en recevant un nouveau coup du Noé. Tyki était hors de lui. Dans ce corps en face de lui ne résidait aucuns sentiments et compassion. Il siffla.

- Il faudrait mieux que ça soit toi qui sois banni ! Exilé ! Tout le monde se portera mieux ! –Il le releva en agrippant son col et le souleva- Alors soit tu acceptes que C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! Que tu acceptes et supportes ce poids de responsabilité ! SOIT TU DEGAGES D'ICI ! »

Kanda se dégagea de sa poigne et s'éloigna.

« Je ferais comme bon me semble, Tyki. » Et il quitta la pièce.

Tyki fit une grimace de colère et frappa violemment le sol de son poing.

« Fait chier…. »

* * *

Allen criait. Criait avec désespoir et fureur. Il voulait cracher ses poumons. Vomir ses boyaux. Mourir. L'albinos s'agrippa ses cheveux de ses deux mains et les tira avec force. Hurlant et en se tordant de douleur. Cette douleur mentale qui lui tiraillait son esprit et ses pensées. Il glissa ses mains à son visage et le griffa avec ses ongles, provocant sur sa peau opaline des marques rouges vives. Il descendit sur son cou, puis vers son torse pour finir sur son ventre qu'il frappa violemment. Encore et encore.

« DISPARAIS ! MEURT MEURT MEURT MEURT ! DISPARAIS DE MON CORPS ! TUEZ-LE ! »

Il se griffa encore une dernière fois le ventre et explosa en sanglot. Hurlant à gorge déployée. N'en pouvant plus. Epuisé, fatigué, délaissé. Mort.

Anéanti.

* * *

« -Komui, on ne peut pas approcher le jeune Walker. Il est très faible et sa santé mentale nous inquiète tous. Il-…. Il n'a plus toute sa tête. –expliqua Reever, observant avec inquiétude le grand intendant-

- Et ?

- Et l'examination en sera encore plus difficile. Il ne se laissa pas approcher et puis avec le bouclier ce n'est vraiment pas évident.

-….

- Voulez-vous repousser l'analyse à plus tard ? Et quand je dis « plus tard » c'est un bon mois.

- Non, trop long. Je veux être sûr que garder cet-… chose ne nous apportera aucun accident, aucun problème.

- Mais c'est vraiment dangereux. Allen n'est vraiment pas apte à voir du monde. Il-… Il se mutile lui-même, comme possédé. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser….

- Il n'y a rien à penser. Je veux régler et découvrir ça le plus VITE possible. –Komui se leva lentement et souffla- Rendez-vous dans 3 heures. Devant la chambre d'Allen. J'ai besoin de Tyki et de Kanda, ainsi que vous et plusieurs de vos collègues. Merci.

- T-très bien. » Reever quitta Komui un peu déboussolé et ferma la grande porte du bureau.

* * *

Allen avait ses ongles plantés dans son torse, sur sa poitrine, tremblant et pleurant sans discontinuer. Il chuchotait des mots incompréhensibles, ses yeux entourés de cernes, écarquillés de semblant de peur et de dégout. Son teint pâle, le rendant presque translucide. Il gémit longuement en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« NON ! NON DEGAGEZ ! PARTEZ ! JE NE VEUX PERSONNE ! » Hurla immédiatement l'albinos se redressant précipitamment, se collant contre le mur derrière lui. Il agrippa sa couverture et la mit devant lui, comme signe de bouclier. Il trembla en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de Komui chuchoter.

« - Allen... Nous sommes là pour t'aider et comprendre…

- NON NON ! J'ai un monstre à l'intérieur de moi, tuez-moi ! Tuez-le !

- Non Allen. C'est ….. un enfant. Allen laisse toi faire.

- Non…. C'est un monstre…. J'ai un monstre en moi… Komui… -sanglota-t-il- … Enlevez le moi…. je vous en prie…

- Allen. Laisse toi faire. » Répéta le brun aux lunettes. L'albinos sanglota avec force et trembla de tout son être. Komui s'approcha encore plus et laisse Tyki et Reever ainsi que les autres scientifiques, suivit de Kanda. Celui-ci ne regarda même pas Allen, l'évitant et restant à l'écart.

« - Allen, tu vas faire ce que je vais te dire d'accords ?

-….

- Bien. Allonge-toi. Bien droit, et lève les bras. » Allen frissonna et s'exécuta lentement. Il eut du mal à lever les bras, tremblant et gémissant de peur non-explicable. Quand il eut réussi Tyki s'approcha de lui et demanda d'un coup de tête à Kanda de s'approcher. Le détenteur de mugen fit un semblant de grimace et s'approcha avec hésitation. Soudain, ce qu'il redoutait s'exécuta. Allen croisa son regard. Aussitôt, l'albinos se courba violemment sur lui-même et hurla à plein poumons. Tyki fusilla du regard Kanda qui regardait d'un air effrayé le corps fin et frêle trembler sur le matelas. Il déglutit et tourna les talons. Tyki grogna et le suivit, tandis que Komui et Reever essayaient en vain de calmer Allen.

Dehors dans les couloirs, le Noé se posta devant Kanda et dit.

« -Et bien ? On s'en veut maintenant ?

- Ferme la Tyki.

- Tu le sais ça ? Que c'est à cause de toi qu'il est dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de te dire que tu es la cause de tout ça ?

-…

- Répond moi Kanda ! Qu'est-ce que ça te fais d'avoir détruit cette âme si pure et généreuse qui ne t'as rien fait ! Qui ne désirait que ton amour ?! TU LE SAVAIS CA ?! –Hurla Tyki hors de lui, proie à la haine naissante.- Kanda le regarda éberlué, ne comprenant pas ces derniers mots. Tyki lui cracha aux pieds et alla rejoindre Komui et Reever. Kanda recula de quelques pas et s'affala sur le sol. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et il enfouit son visage dans ses deux mains. Soudain un bruit près de lui, lui fit relever son visage. Il hoqueta en apercevant Lenalee le regarder avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et la main devant sa bouche, choquée et dégoutée. Kanda ouvrit la bouche et tenta de lui dire quelque chose mais la jeune fille tourna les talons et courut dans le sens opposé.

« Lenalee ! Attend ! » Mais elle était déjà loin. Kanda grimaça et abattit son poing contre le mur devant lui et posa son crâne sur lui.

« Merde…. Merde… merde merde MERDE ! » Il trembla un peu et souffla longuement, essayant de recouvrir ses esprits. Il se massa les tempes, ses doigts tremblants légèrement contre sa peau. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes. Il n'en revenait pas. Lui, Kanda, perdait son sang-froid et ses moyens à cause … de quelqu'un. D'une personne dont il n'imaginait pas une seule fois sa dépendance à elle… Il ne le comprenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre. Il frissonna quand la voix de Komui l'appela. Il se leva lentement et entra dans la chambre. Allen était allongé, les yeux fermés et le souffle lent et bas. Serein. Komui lui demanda de s'approcher ce que Kanda fit. Tyki se mit devant l'albinos et demanda un brun aux cheveux longs de le toucher. Le détenteur de mugen regarda un instant le corps pâle allongé sur les draps, puis s'exécuta. Tyki put ainsi entrer ses mains dans le corps d'Allen. L'analyse dura plus d'une demi-heure, le Noé fronçant les sourcils par moment ou écarquillant les yeux à d'autres. Après avoir examiné le ventre du blandinet, il navigua vers son bras gauche, son Innocence. Tyki grogna de douleur mais continua son examination. Il partit du haut du bras d'Allen et descendit lentement sur son torse, sa poitrine, suivant un chemin bien précis pour arriver en haut du ventre et enfin là où reposais la vie. Il fit une grimace de douleur et enleva sa main. Komui le regarda avec insistance lui demandant du regard ce qu'il avait découvert. Le Noé soupira un peu et demanda un vers d'eau et une chaise. En grognant, Kanda lui apporta. Tyki but cul-sec et soupira.

« - Vous êtes bizarres, vous, les exorcistes…

- Tyki, ne plaisantes pas ! –Gronda Komui-

- Son corps, ou plutôt son Innocence, a créée elle-même une sorte….. d'ovule.

- Comment ? Je n'ai pas compris. » Tyki souffla et demanda à Kanda de le toucher pour pouvoir montrer. Kanda s'exécuta, ne détachant pas son regard d'Allen. Tyki montra du doigt le bras gauche d'Allen et expliqua.

« - Suivez ce que je vais vous montrer. Son Innocence a d'elle-même créée un œuf, un ovule qui à « voyagé » jusqu'à son ventre. Elle s'est mise ici, -Dit-il en montrant du doigt le ventre d'Allen, un peu en dessous du nombril et à gauche- et quand la fécondation a eu lieu, l'œuf a migré ici. –Il montra un endroit au niveau du nombril un peu à droite- Le fœtus est là.

- Comment as-tu su que l'innocence a créé un ovule et que celui-ci a navigué jusqu'à son ventre ? –demanda Komui-

- C'est simple. A l'intérieur, à son épaule on peut sentir le pouvoir de l'Innocence voyager par ce chemin là –Il refit le chemin du haut du bras jusqu'au ventre d'Allen- Elle a laissé comme une marque dans son corps, une marque de son passage. »

La seule réponse fut un Komui soupirant et fatigué. Celui-ci s'assit en s'affalant sur la chaise et ne dit rien. Kanda s'éloigna le plus du lit et alla s'adosser au mur d'en face. Komui parla d'une voix lasse.

« -… Donc son innocence a créé un ovule, qui s'est positionné au niveau de son ventre, il-… a eu une relation sexuelle avec un homme et cela a fécondé-…..et maintenant son innocence a créé un bouclier pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'approcher ou tuer le-… bébé… Non ?

- Je pense que c'est une hypothèse acceptable. –décréta Tyki, soupirant d'un air las-

- Bon… Très bien, nous savons dorénavant le pourquoi du comment. Mais j'aimerai maintenant savoir … avec qui ? » Siffla Komui, la voix tremblante, d'une colère et indignation naissante. Kanda se crispa un peu plus loin et dévia son regard. Tyki fronça les sourcils en le voyant mais ne dis rien. Komui se massait les tempes en réfléchissant puis se leva.

« -Ca suffira pour aujourd'hui. Merci pour tout, Tyki, Kanda. –Dit le grand Intendant. Et celui-ci quitta la pièce. Tyki attendit un peu puis s'approcha de Kanda-

- Tu vas devoir faire quelque chose tu sais.

- ….

- Il est hors de question que tu laisses seul. C'est à cause de toi tout ça, et ce n'est pas moi ou Lavi, ou quelqu'un d'autre qui va s'occuper de lui à ta place. C'est ton devoir. Tu vas aussi devoir le dire.

- Lenalee le sait.

- Très bien. On verra si tu es plus rapide qu'elle pour prévenir les autres. » Siffla le Noé. Il fixa quelque temps Kanda qui observait du coin de l'œil Allen, puis il quitta la pièce.

Le détenteur de mugen trembla en soupirant nerveusement. Il observa le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc dormir profondément dans les draps fins et doux. Kanda s'approcha de lui et ricana d'un rire nerveux.

« haha… haahaaahaaa ! AHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ….. aaaaah… quel crétin… » Gémit-il. Il s'affala sur la chaise près du lit blanc et continua à rire. D'un rire nerveux, et triste, dépité, perdu. Perdant. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette nuit-là, en le voyant lui, …. Cet ange. Il se mordit les lèvres en pensant cela, tremblant. Tout son corps tremblait. Il redéposa son regard vide sur le corps endormi. Il se rapprocha de lui et doucement, posa une main sur le visage d'Allen. Kanda soupira à ce touché. Il caressa cette joue et descendit sur le cou, puis le torse et enfin le ventre…. Ce ventre. Il pressa un peu sa paume, doigts écartés et concentra son regard sur ce bout de peau blanche.

Là-dessous, il y avait la vie. Il n'en croyait pas. Lui, Kanda, l'homme le plus détestable, qui haïssait tout ce qui l'approchait ou parlait, marchait, mangeait… vivait…. Lui…

Lui, avait donné la vie.

Il avala un gémissement et retira sa main, rapidement. Comme si on l'avait piqué. Comme si ce bouclier montrait enfin sa présence, envers lui. Comme si son…. Son ….

« Mon bébé… ne voulait pas de moi… » Siffla-t-il.

Ses yeux se remplirent alors de colère. D'une colère et haine sans nom. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, et ne voulait pas le savoir. Il se leva avec hargne, regarda une dernière fois Allen et s'en alla.

_Je ne veux plus jamais le voir._ Pensèrent-t-ils tous les deux…

* * *

Lenalee semblait songeuse. Elle regarda d'un regard distrait, voir vide sa tasse de thé. Ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu la tourmentait.

_« -Et bien ? On s'en veut maintenant ?_

_- Ferme la Tyki._

_- Tu le sais ça ? Que c'est à cause de toi qu'il est dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de te dire que tu es la cause de tout ça ?_

_-…_

_- Répond moi Kanda ! Qu'est-ce que ça te fais d'avoir détruit cette âme si pure et généreuse qui ne t'as rien fait ! Qui ne désirait que ton amour ?! TU LE SAVAIS CA ?! »_

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Comme pour faire partir ces mauvaises pensées. Non, non, impossible. Tyki se méprenait totalement. Kanda était quelqu'un de bon et respectant lois et règles, enfin pas tout le temps mais… il était enfant d'église. Enfin… il ne pouvait pas faire de telles choses… La jeune fille prit une grande gorgée de sa boisson et soupira.

« Lenalee ? Je te cherche depuis un quart d'heure » Souffla une vois derrière elle. La jeune chinoise sursauta et poussa un petit cri, surprise.

« - Lavi ! Mon dieu, tu m'as fait peur !

- Oh excuse-moi, -Dit le rouquin en s'asseyant à ses côtés. La jeune femme ne dis rien, toujours un peu dans les vapes. Mais Tyki la sortit de sa rêverie-

- Tu es allé voir Allen ?

- Non… nii-san l'examinait avec Tyki et... Kanda...

- Oh. Tu sais s'il va bien ?

- Il dort –Sourit-elle-

- Super, il en a besoin ! J'espère qu'il… sera sur pied vite !

- Oui moi aussi... »

Un silence s'installa alors. Lenalee buvait tranquillement son thé, tandis que le rouquin s'en servait un. Cela dura quelques minutes avant que Lavi ne pose sa tasse un peu trop brutalement et soupire. Lenalee haussa un sourcil.

« - Lavi ?

- Si je savais qui s'était…. –grogna-t-il-

- Qui quoi ?

- Qui est le connard qui lui a fait ça… »

Lenalee se crispa et la discussion dont elle avait été témoin revient dans sa mémoire.

_« - Tu le sais ça ? Que c'est à cause de toi qu'il est dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de te dire que tu es la cause de tout ça ?_

_-…_

_- Répond moi Kanda ! Qu'est-ce que ça te fais d'avoir détruit cette âme si pure et généreuse qui ne t'as rien fait ! Qui ne désirait que ton amour ?! TU LE SAVAIS CA ?! »_

Elle frissonna violement et sursauta quand Lavi continua.

« - Si jamais je sais qui c'est, je le torturerai, puis je le tuerai. Mais d'abord, je lui ferais vivre ce qu'il a fait vivre à Allen, en pire. Beaucoup plus pire. Je le ferai hurler, crier, jusqu'à ce qu'il me SUPPLIE de le tuer. Je m'amuserais à voir son visage se déformer par la terreur et la douleur, je l'égorgerai, l'écartèlerai, je-…

- ARRETE LAVI ! –Hurla Lenalee, les yeux écarquillés. Le rouquin leva ses beaux yeux verts vers elle et chuchota-

- Lenalee… ça ne va pas ?

- Ne dis pas de telles horreurs, Lavi ! Arrête !

- Oui, désolé, je me suis emporté… désolé. » Mais Lenalee sanglotait maintenant. Lavi soupira et lui tapota l'épaule en s'excusant.

Plus loin, derrière la porte, se tenait une silhouette fine aux cheveux bouclés. Tyki se détacha du mur et soupira.

« Oui…. Il va falloir faire quelque chose Kanda …. Et vite… »

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.  
**

**Je vous retrouve au chapitre 5, dans... lointain. ^^"**

**Je vous aimes ! **

**Oh ! Reviews hein? :p**


End file.
